


Grin

by Pippin



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eddis had heard several people, out of the Thief's hearing, lamenting the loss of his acerbic comments on the court, but found that she missed his grin more.  He still smiled from time to time, his smiles sweeter for their infrequency, but he no longer grinned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin

  _"Eddis had heard several people, out of the Thief's hearing, lamenting the loss of his acerbic comments on the court, but found that she missed his grin more.  He still smiled from time to time, his smiles sweeter for their infrequency, but he no longer grinned."_

* * *

The pain was absolutely unbearable. Not the pain in his arm—that had dulled to an ache, and he had grown used to that—but the other pains. The pain of his queen having started a war in his name. The pain of her not having told him. The pain of knowing people were  _dying_  out there because he had been stupid enough to get caught. The pain of being useless.

"What good is a one-handed Thief?" he asked despairingly. "I should just throw myself off the roof so you can get a proper Thief. A whole Thief."

Eddis looked at him sharply. "Don't say that, Gen. Not ever. If nothing else, you are my cousin. A member of the royal family. And the entire country adores you."

"I can't rest on that for all of my life, though." Gen glared at Eddis. "Really, honestly, Helen, what use is a one-handed Thief?"

"You've boasted often enough that you can steal anything. Learn to steal them with one hand."

Eugenides tucked his right arm close to his chest. "How? I can't go somewhere and steal things for you.  _I can't steal things_."

Eddis rolled her eyes. "Gen, you have never had any qualms about stealing things from members of my court. No one's going to yell at you now for stealing their things."

"Because they pity me," Gen said bitterly, arms crossed across his chest. Eddis glanced quickly at the cloth-covered stump of his right wrist, then looked away quickly. Gen laughed humorlessly. "Even you do it. Even my father does it. The only one who doesn't it Galen."

Eddis bit her lip, not quite sure how to react. Gen, as usual, was entirely correct. She wasn't comfortable with his missing hand. No one really was.

She also wasn't used to how her cousin was acting. Eugenides had drawn into himself, refusing to leave his library room, where before he had been over-the-top, self-described as the dancing bear of the court. He had done things so outrageous the whole of the Eddisian court was coming to her, baying for his blood. Now no one came to her complaining about Eugenides. She had heard comments, often when the speakers thought they were out of earshot of the Thief, his cousin and best friend, and his father, about how they  _missed_  the Eugenides they had known. They had likely never imagined they would say that.

Gen got up, then collapsed on his bed. "I can't do this, Helen."

"And you won't, Eugenides. Not with that attitude."

Both Eddis and Eugenides turned to face the door. Gen's father, Eddis' minister of war, stood there, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Gen buried his face in his hand.

Eddis got up, going over to her uncle. She drew him carefully out of the library, away from the despondent Eugenides. "We need to help Gen," she said to him. He can't be allowed to wallow like this."

The minister of war nodded. "It's not good for him. I'm having hooks and fake hands made for him, so maybe he'll be more comfortable and leave his room. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, I want him stealing things again. He was  _happy_  as a Thief, like his mother and grandfather.

Eddis looked carefully at the minister of war. "I think we really need to get him to steal again. That sounds almost contradictory, but it's true."

Gen's father nodded. "Eugenides fought so hard to become your Thief." He paused for a minute, and Eddis knew he was remembering the huge fight he had had with his son when Gen had torn up his enrollment papers. "Attolia knew what she was doing when she cut off his hand. It was not only a punishment for Eugenides, it was a political blow on Eddis. We're dealing with the political aspect. Now we need to bring my son back to how he was before."

* * *

Eugenides flopped on his bed, done. He had meant every word he had said to Eddis, from throwing himself off the roof to how everyone pitied him and no one was comfortable with his missing hand. He was sick of being useless, and he didn't want to live anymore. It was a pity, he thought, that Galen had taken the lethium away. Even if he asked for it back, he would only be given a single dose. And it was likely that Eddis would talk to the physician about his comment about throwing himself off the roof. He would be watched, if Eddis thought about it. Although, with the war against Attolia going on, a suicidal useless Thief was likely not the most important thing on the mind of the queen of Eddis.

Gen peered out into the library, hoping it was empty. Much to his chagrin, a young lady of the court was browsing around the scrolls stacked there. He scowled and pulled his head back into his room and shut the door firmly, locking it as he did. There was nowhere he could go, nowhere he could hide. Everywhere and anywhere he went he was met by pitying and curious stares, and he couldn't bear it.

He scooped an inkpot off his desk and threw it hard against the wall, and it shattered, leaving a black stain of ink running down the wall. That first inkpot was quickly followed by two more, a map weight, and one of his favorite boots.

He wanted to yell, to scream, to punch something, to hurt someone, to hurt himself, to curl up on his bed and cry. He did the last one, collapsing on top of his blankets, burying his face in his pillow, sobbing until he could cry no more. He felt as if he could never be happy again.

Exhausted from crying, Gen fell asleep. He slept restlessly, as ever, plagued by the awful nightmares that always haunted his sleep, the memories of the events of Attolia. Always Attolia herself was there, looking on calmly, black hair elaborate against her green dress, eyes cool as she watched the proceedings, watched Eugenides' panic unmoved. Gen thrashed in his sleep, fighting the soldiers of his dreams. He awoke with a scream just as he saw the sword come down.

Gen sat bolt upright, clutching the stump of his right arm, sweating and panting. The memories were vivid, and they plagued Gen constantly.

Shaking, he went to the door, and checked again for people. This time the library was empty, and he slipped gratefully out of his room. He started for the roof, then remembered that it was the middle of the day, and that the weather was getting warmer, so court members, sick of being trapped inside by the harsh mountain winter, would be on the roof, and he didn't want to see them. He stood frozen for a minute, pressed against the wall, then decided where he was going.

He made his way to the temple of Eugenides, avoiding the gazes of the few people he passed in the hallways. When he reached the temple he slipped inside and fell to his knees in front of the altar. He refused to look at the collection of earrings he had dedicated to the god, the jewels causing his stomach to clench as he remembered he could no longer steal anything.

"Oh, my god," he murmured. "What use is a one-handed Thief? Please be merciful and let me die. I can no longer be a Thief, and what else do I have? A Thief and a soldier are all I know how to be, and I will never be a soldier, not that I can, with one hand. I have nothing more to live for. Be merciful."

Gen sat in the temple for hours, frozen but not willing to leave. There was a good chance his cousin and father were waiting for him back in his room, and, even if they weren't, there was a good chance more of the court would be in the halls at this time of day. He would wait, huddled at the foot of the altar in the God of Thieves' temple.

It was late night before Gen finally made his back to his room, through the dark, cold halls of the palace. He could have made his way through that palace—and likely Sounis' and Attolia's as well—in his sleep, and when he reached his room, he thought perhaps he had, as he could remember hardly any of the journey.

Eddis was waiting for Eugenides in his room. "Get out," the Thief snarled, glaring at his cousin.

Eddis shook her head. She was dressed in trousers and a plain shirt, instead of the ill-fitting dresses her attendants made her wear during the day, and with her short black hair a mess of curls she looked as if she had been asleep. "We need to talk, Eugenides."

Gen warmed himself in front of the fire, sitting so close Eddis feared that a stray spark would set him alight. "Whatever you wish, My Queen." His tone was mocking, angry, and Eddis missed more than ever the Eugenides she had once known.

She took a deep breath. "I miss Gen."

"I'm right here," Eugenides snapped.

"No, I miss  _Gen_. My carefree, devil-may-care cousin. The reckless boy who baited his—our—cousins, despite knowing the risk. My Thief." Eddis looked carefully at Eugenides, who stared into the fire, unmoving.

After several minutes of silence, Eddis stood, leaving Eugenides sitting on the floor of his room. Once she left, Gen finally spoke, knowing there was no one to hear him. "I miss him too."

* * *

The next time Eddis saw her Thief came as a complete shock. She was holding court, as she was obliged to do every so often, and she caught a quick flash of a feather scar on a turned cheek between two petitioners. She immediately stood, startling those in attendance, and saw him cramming himself into a corner. "Eugenides," she said, her voice carrying clearly through the throne room. People turned to look at the Thief, who reluctantly pulled himself out of the corner.

"My Queen." Gen's voice was formal, serious. He was well-dressed, which was a surprise, as so many days he did not bother to get dressed at all, spending all day in his nightclothes.

The crowd parted quickly, leaving a clear path from Eddis to Eugenides. All eyes were on the Thief, who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Just thought I'd come down…"

Eddis noticed how Gen stood, angled so his right side was still in the corner, shielding his maimed arm from view. He was rigid, clearly trying hard to make sure no one could see the wound. She took in the small aspects of his demeanor, and realized he wished she had never drawn attention to him. He had wanted to merely watch, be an outside observer, and she had ruined that. He was holding himself together remarkably well, but she had no idea how long that would last. Eugenides was not known for his ability to control his temper, and Eddis did not want to risk an explosion of his infamous anger.

She clapped her hands loudly, drawing everyone's attention back to her and the proceedings continued, Eugenides a slight shadow in a corner.

Once court was over Eddis looked again for Gen, but he was gone. She took her leave of the various ministers and attendants vying for her attention and headed to her library.

Gen was seated in his ragged armchair, hand in his lap, meeting his other wrist. He didn't glance up when the door opened, focusing instead on clenching and unclenching his fist.

"That was a bold move," Eddis remarked. "I'm proud of you."

"It would have gone a lot better if you hadn't drawn everyone's attention to me," Gen replied, wriggling his fingers, eyes fixed on the motions.

Eddis looked at her own hands, resting on her knees. "I didn't think. I was so surprised to see you, and I didn't think that maybe you didn't want to be noticed." She bit her lip, knowing Eugenides would be upset.

Gen wouldn't look at Eddis, and, in a way, that hurt more than any of his harsh words could have. Her Thief was losing faith in her, and that broke her heart.

Determined not to cry, the queen of Eddis got up and left the room, again defeated by Eugenides obstinacy. She held herself together through the walk to her own rooms, through her attendants getting her ready for sleep, and through the first watch of the night. Then, lost in her thoughts, Eddis broke down in tears. She wanted her Thief, her cousin, her best friend back, but it looked as if she had lost him forever.

* * *

Gen sat on his bed, door locked against unwanted intruders, determinedly practicing sleight of hand. He had been good at it once, and, although his grandfather had trained him to be ambidextrous, his left hand was not nearly as strong, and he could no longer compensate with his right hand if needed.

The map weight he was practicing with fell to the floor, and Gen swore angrily. It was a remarkably easy trick he was practicing, and he couldn't do it. He was a useless Thief.

He leaned back until he was lying on the bed, his feet hanging off the edge. He was trying so hard, and it wasn't enough. He had been the best—he could steal anything—he had stolen from the gods themselves, in a way—but he could no longer do any of those things. He was a far cry from the Eugenides he had once been. Even his name was a mocking blow, now. Eugenides. The god of thieves. It was a slap in the face.

Sitting up, Gen again picked up the map weight and twirled it as best he could. The weight spun neatly across his fingers, and he watched, surprised. He had been unable to do that with his left hand. It was a good sign.

He spun the weight again, and again it flipped in the same way. He tried it a third time, and it fell to the floor, getting lost in his thick carpet. He knelt to feel for it, and grabbed it off the floor. He twirled it again, getting better each time. It made him as happy as anything had since Attolia. If he could perform this little trick then maybe, just maybe, he could teach himself to steal again. It gave him hope.

Hope. Now, there was something he hadn't had in ages. He had thought sometimes that his hope had been cut away when his hand had, but now he had a reason for it to be back. He was not happy, but he was content.

A knock on the door made his start. Upset over being disturbed, he got up and flung the door open. Standing there was Sounis' magus, looking just as he had when Eugenides had first met him.

"What are you doing here?" the Thief asked crossly.

"I'm here as a messenger from my king to your queen. I heard what happened to you in Attolia, and I thought I'd come see you."

"Are you here out of genuine kindness or just to make sure that I am no longer a threat to your king?" Gen narrowed his eyes.

The magus laughed. "Very clever, Gen. It is true that Sounis wanted me to ensure that you are truly neutralized, but I did come for more than just that. I know Sophos is worried about you."

"Oh, well,  _Sophos_  is worried," Gen said sarcastically. "I shall rush out and prove that I am fine. We cannot have the exalted heir to the Sounisian throne worried."

The magus frowned, and Gen glared at him. "You were expecting me to be fine? I have only one hand! I cannot steal anything, not anymore. I'm useless. What more can I do than sit in my room?"

"There is plenty you can do. You can talk your queen into surrendering. After all, you have both her ear and her heart. You can still do something, Gen."

The Thief scowled. "This war never should have happened. Attolia should have just hanged me and had done with it. Eddis would not have gone to war over my death. And if I had died, I would not feel so useless. I would be dead. Sometimes I wish I was."

The magus stared at Gen. "Eugenides…you can't mean that…"

Gen looked straight at the magus. "Can't I?"

The magus blinked. "Gen…"

" _Eugenides_ ," the Thief snapped. "Only those closest to me call me Gen. Or those who I'm using to reach another goal." The reminder of the quest for Hamiathes' Gift was blunt, and the magus flinched. Eugenides looked him cruelly. "You can't deny it. I stole the Gift for you, then stole it  _from_  you. Deny I used you, and you're dumber than I thought."

"Eugenides!" The queen of Eddis stood in the doorway between the library and Eugenides' room, arms folded, face stony.

Gen scowled. "What now?"

"Magus, can I talk to my Thief? Please?" Eddis' tone left no room for argument.

The magus nodded and closed the door behind him as he exited, leaving Eddis alone with her Thief.

"Eugenides," Eddis repeated. "What were you thinking? The magus is important politically, as well as a friend, of sorts. You can't act like this. To anyone, especially representatives of other countries. What is going on with you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that I'm useless. I managed to do one of my tricks yesterday, but I can't do it now." Gen clenched his one hand, furious. "I am absolutely, positively useless, Helen. And it's tearing me to pieces, it really is. A one-handed Thief is like a broken tool. That's what I am, really. A tool. And now I'm broken beyond repair. You went to war over her cutting off my hand, but what is it going to fix? She was well within her rights, and this ridiculous endeavor will not get me my hand back. It's a waste of money and of men. And if we were in a normal war you know I'd be one of your most valuable assets. I know my way around Sounis' and her megarons, and I _could_  get in and out without being caught.

"I am sick and tired of the pity I get from the court. Before they were always griping at me whenever they saw me, whether I'd done anything recently or not, for my comments, for stealing whatever I had, for whatever plot I had cooked up. I was always suspect. Now it's if I can do no wrong." Gen's temper dissipated by the time he was done.

"In all fairness, you have barely left your room since Attolia," Eddis pointed out quietly. She was a little shocked by Gen's outburst, and it sunk in that she had never  _really_  talked to Eugenides about Attolia. "Gen…?" she asked quietly, and he looked at her. "Can you tell me about Attolia? What happened there, I mean."

Gen looked at the ground. "I was hiding in a storage room in her palace, and had to escape quickly. She  _knew_  I was there. She had her guard chase me, but I made it out of the palace. That didn't stop her. They brought out hunting dogs. I was hunted like an animal. I was far ahead—in the olive trees—but she had ordered a board nailed up exactly where I was running. I ran right into it, and the dogs got me…" Gen shuddered, and Eddis couldn't help but mimic his action at the thought of dogs falling upon her Thief.

"I woke up in her dungeons," Gen continued. "She had me dragged up to her throne room for her judgment. Originally she gave the order to hang me. The guards were dragging me away when she called them back and said she changed her mind. She sent me back down to the cell to wait. I think the Mede talked her out of hanging me. She decided to break me, instead. They brought me to where they actually cut my hand off. I fought as much as I could, called on my god, but that wasn't enough. I even begged, offered to work for her. She wouldn't listen." Eugenides unconsciously rubbed his right wrist. "I was so terrified, terrified like I'd never been before. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Everything was fear and pain."

Eddis sat stone still for a minute, then walked over to Gen. She hugged him, placing a gentle kiss on his head. "I'm sorry, Gen. It's my fault…"

"How is it your fault?" Gen asked. "I was the one who got caught."

"I sent you to Attolia," Eddis murmured. "You are angry at the world, and Attolia, but really you should be angry at me."

Gen craned his neck to look up at Eddis. "I do not blame you, My Queen."

"You should," Eddis replied. " _I sent you to Attolia_. You said it was too dangerous for you to keep going, that with every trip it became more likely you would be caught, and yet I still sent you." She stepped away from Gen and sat as his desk.

"So we both did things wrong," Gen said softly, and Eddis looked at him.

"You're really not angry with me?"

"Never, My Queen."

* * *

It took Eddis, the magus, and the minister of war several days of combined effort to convince Eugenides to start rejoining the court at dinner. He only agreed to come down when he found out that night's dinner served also as a farewell to the magus, who, despite what Gen had said in anger, really was a friend. For his sake Gen dressed neatly and dragged himself down to the official dining room.

The food was brought out, and Eugenides stared at his plate. They had been given some of the finest steak, but no one had thought that he couldn't cut it. No one seemed to notice his situation, so he contented himself with bread dipped in olive oil and his wine.

There was dancing after dinner, and Eugenides opted to sit and watch. He had done enough for one night. As soon as he could, he slipped back to his room, head spinning from the wine.

A few minutes later, the magus appeared at the door. "I noticed you didn't eat," he said to Gen.

"I couldn't," the Thief replied. "I couldn't cut the meat with one hand, and I wasn't going to ask for help like a child." He frowned. "So I ate what I could."

The magus sighed. "You have to eat, Eugenides." He looked closely at the other man. "How much wine did you have?"

Gen laughed. "Probably far too much. I'm hoping my father didn't notice. He'll lecture." He rolled his eyes. "Really don't need one of those."

"If I see him I'll let him know I already spoke with you," The magus promised, and Eugenides breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. Seeing that the Thief was exhausted, the magus slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

Eugenides slept restlessly, firelight glistening off a sword in his nightmares. Attolia's cold eyes glistened at him from the shadows, and he thrashed in fear. The lowland queen haunted his dreams, and he could not escape her, no matter how hard he tried.

He woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright. He ran his hand through curling tendrils of hair, plastered to his skin, and shook his head to try and clear it of nightmares. It didn't work.

Gen scowled. It was the middle of the night—the thieves' time. No wonder he was awake.

He pulled himself out of bed and dressed in the oldest clothes he could find and his soft-soled, perfectly worn boots. He was lucky to still have them—most of his old Thief's clothes had been disposed of while he had been in Attolia. He'd have to get some new ones. If they could exactly be called new.

He roamed the palace for a while, wandering aimlessly. He considered going to the roof, but decided against it, as it was far too cold.

Gen looked up a few minutes later, and was surprised to find himself in the living quarters of the palace, by his cousin's room. He turned the knob quietly. Locked. He slipped back to his room and grabbed his lock picks. Hurrying back to Eddis' room, he clenched his fist in excitement and nerves. He hadn't felt this way about a routine, simple heist since he had been a small child first learning to steal. He was back to that, in a way. He was relearning to steal after his injury.

He stuck the container of picks in his mouth and found the one he wanted by touch. He carefully picked the lock, being as quiet as he could. He pushed open the door, banking on the fact that Helen, like him, kept the hinges oiled. She did.

Eugenides slunk inside, careful not to wake the sleeping attendants in the anteroom. The door between the anteroom and the actual sleeping chamber was also locked, and Gen picked it easily. Helen was sleeping soundly, and Gen offered a silent prayer of thanks to Eugenides. He headed to her dressing table and picked up her favorite pearl earrings. He pocketed them and slipped out of her rooms, locking the doors behind him.

Gen made his way back to the library, feeling like a giddy child. He had managed to steal something, which was really a step in the right direction for him. He might be able to steal things with one hand after all.

* * *

A few days later, a hassled Eddis came to her cousin. "Eugenides, have you seen my pearl earrings?"

"What pearl earrings?" he asked innocently. Eddis looked at him dubiously, and Gen arched an eyebrow. "I can't steal things with one hand."

"Then there's another thief in the palace," Eddis said concernedly.

"Perhaps you dropped them," Gen suggested. "With all you have to deal with, with the war, you could have dropped them or knocked them down without even noticing."

"Perhaps," Eddis said softly. "It does make sense." She sat at the foot of the bed. "And how are you, Gen? I worry about you."

Eugenides shrugged. "Fine. And if anyone should be worried, it should be me about you, My Queen. You have to run a country and deal with a war on two fronts. The last thing you need to worry about is me."

Eddis frowned. "I always worry about you, Eugenides. I always have." She leaned over and gently kissed Gen's forehead, then stood and left the room.

Gen watched her go, eyes bright. He had stolen Eddis' earrings, and then played on his weakness of having only one hand to lie to her. He could do this. He could steal anything again. He could be Eddis' Thief again. And he had an idea.

* * *

The minister of war paced restlessly around the room as Eddis' council met. She looked pointedly at him, telling him to sit. He sat, clasping his hands tightly.

Eddis dismissed her council after discussion, but called her uncle back. "What's the matter?"

"Eugenides has gone missing," the minister of war said. "Did he say anything to you?" He eyes were worried, and Eddis realized again just how much her uncle cared for his youngest son. He was really very worried about Eugenides.

"He didn't," Eddis said. If it had been even half a year earlier they still would have worried, but not nearly as much. Before Attolia had cut his hand off Eugenides had developed a habit of just vanishing into the blue. The last time he had vanished he had returned with a legendary rock, Sounis' magus, and the heir to the Sounisian throne. But since he had lost his hand he had done little more than sit self-pityingly in his room.

Eddis thought of something suddenly, a conversation she had had with her Thief, and froze.

"He told me once that he should throw himself off the roof so that I could have a new Thief," she murmured.

The blood drained from the minister of war's face, then he turned and all but ran from the room. Eddis followed him quickly, skirts bunched in her fists so she wouldn't trip over them.

They reached the stairs to the roof and tore up them, knocking aside the few members of the court in their way. Eddis would soothe insulted pride later. Gen was more important.

Eddis and her uncle looked for Gen on all sides, offering prayers to Hephesta, to all the gods, especially Eugenides, that Gen was safe.

"I don't see him," Eddis said, and the minister of war shook his head, relief evident in his face. Eddis smiled softly, then thought of something else. "Could the Attolians or Sounisians have gotten into my palace and taken him?"

The minister of war frowned. "I doubt it. There's enough soldiers around here, and Sounis and Attolia don't have Thieves. I don't think they would have anyone trained enough to get in, then get out with  _Eugenides_."

Eddis couldn't help herself—she started laughing. It would be quite the trial to smuggle Gen out of the palace without anyone noticing. It was hard enough to sneak up on the Thief, and he would go nowhere without a fight. The kidnappers would have to either bash him on the head or drug him, and people would question anyone carrying an unconscious person, and even more so if it was Gen. Even passed out Gen had a way of making things difficult for people.

The minister of war stared at his niece for a moment, then grinned as well.

They slowly made their way off the roof, swapping ideas of where Eugenides could be, as well as discussing the war. Eddis nodded to those who they passed, all of whom pressed themselves against the wall, having heard of the mad dash earlier.

The pair came to the library. The door to Gen's room was shut, and Eddis knocked. There was no reply, so she pushed the door open.

The room was dark, curtains drawn. Eddis pushed them aside, allowing light to flood the room. Aside from herself and the minister of war, it was empty.

"Did he just run off and hide somewhere the way he does?" Eddis asked.

The minister of war shook his head. "I looked. I asked if anyone saw him. No one has seen him anywhere."

Eddis took a deep breath, then made a decision. "We have to focus on the war. Eugenides is important, of course, but we have to focus on Eddis as a whole, not just one person."

The minister of war nodded. He was Eddis' advisor for the war, and even though Eugenides was his son, he knew he had to do his job.

* * *

A week later Eddis was meeting again with her uncle, discussing the progress of the war, when the door opened. A guard poked his head in. "Your Majesty? There's someone here to see you."

"Can't it wait?" Eddis snapped irritably. The meeting was an important one.

The guard stepped out of sight of the door, then returned a moment later. "He says he'll wait in the library."

Eddis glanced at the guard. "Do you know him?"

"Everyone knows the one-handed Thief," the guard replied. He was very young, Eddis noted. "He's the whole reason we're at war, and we all love him."

Eddis stood quickly. "Send him in. If he went to the library, go get him."

The guard stepped outside again, and Eugenides took his place. He looked exhausted, though, thankfully, not injured. The circles under his eyes were darker than usual, and he was pale, the feather scar on his cheek standing out.

"Where were you?" Eddis snapped, concern for her cousin and anger over his vanishing warring within her. "You worried us sick."

Eugenides braced himself against the doorframe. "Sounis."

Eddis gaped at Gen. " _Sounis_?"

He nodded. "They are preparing to ally with Attolia. Now that I'm out of commission," he held up his right arm, "Sounis is not afraid of us. It would be in both Attolia's and Sounis' favor to eliminate Eddis altogether."

The minister of war stood. "Are you  _really_  'out of commission,' Eugenides?"

Gen smiled, the smile of a predator when he had tricked his prey into believing it's safe. "Not anymore. I went to Sounis. I was in his megaron—and remained unnoticed. His troops are mustering. It probably helped that no one was looking for me. I'm sure that Sounis knows, and she does too, that I have holed myself up in my room and do nothing. For a little bit, at least, that may be able to work for us. We just have to be careful to avoid Attolian and Sounisian spies in the palace.

Eddis nodded, understanding fully what Gen meant. He had always been an asset to her, an extremely important asset she had lost when Attolia had caught him. Now he could be an asset in a different way—a secret one, for a short time.

"Can you steal things again?" she asked curiously.

Eugenides grinned widely. "I can steal anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in my junior year of high school and published it over on fanfiction.net. I'm in the process of transferring some of my favorite works from both my fanfic accounts from there to here, so here's Grin.


End file.
